Retour aux origines
by Triodecitronnade
Summary: Après la victoire contre Lord Voldemort, Hermione décide de tourner le dos à la magie et de vivre comme une moldue. Vivant à Londres en tant que bibliothécaire, elle refuse d'avoir des contacts avec le monde des sorciers jusqu'au jour où elle est invitée à Poudlard pour célébrer les dix ans de cette grande victoire. Que se passerait-il si elle acceptait cette invitation ?
1. Chapter 1

Devant mon ordinateur, je pouvais voir les enfants se précipiter vers moi pour pouvoir emprunter les livres. Je jetai mes cheveux en arrière avant de prendre les livres d'un nouvel enfant. « Hunger Games », « La cinquième vague » et «L'enfant de Noé», étaient les livres qu'il voulait emprunter. Son sourire aux lèvres prouvait son amour pour la littérature. Ce petit garçon, je le connaissais bien, c'était un jeune collégien qui adorait lire. Plongé tous les mercredis après-midi dans les livres de ma bibliothèque, il lisait de tout. Il me faisait beaucoup penser à moi, étant plus jeune. Mes camarades de classe me nommaient : « miss-je-sais-tout ». Je détestais ce surnom à l'époque. Je répondais juste aux questions des professeurs voilà tout ! Aujourd'hui, je les comprenais. J'étais bien arrogante avec mes bonnes notes. Poudlard, cela semblait remonter il y a si longtemps ! Je me souvenais de chaque recoin de cet établissement si prestigieux. Seulement, il s'était passé bien trop de choses. La guerre contre Vous-Savais-Qui avait été terrible et il y eut de grandes pertes. Depuis quelques temps, je m'étais demandé à quoi servait nos pouvoirs. Réduits à nous cacher, des sorciers trouvaient tout de même le moyen de faire voler en éclat notre communauté ! Mais la chose qui m'avait le plus affecté avait été de faire oublietter mes parents ! C'était des moldus et alors ? Ils avaient bien le droit de savoir qui était vraiment leur fille ! J'avais donc tourné le dos à la magie et je m'étais coupé de ce monde que j'avais tant chéri.

Ses livres notés sur la liste des emprunts, le jeune garçon me sourit avant s'en aller joyeusement. Je pris les livres d'une jeune fille. « Oksa Polock », voilà une série que j'aimais beaucoup. C'était d'excellents auteurs qui l'avaient écrit. Elle me faisais beaucoup penser à Harry. Je ne l'avais plus revu depuis la fin de cette maudite guerre. C'était un superbe ami, le premier à avoir ouvert mon cœur . L'élu d'un grand destin, il avait fini par devenir aussi arrogant que moi. Pourtant je m'étais calmée ! Je ne savais pas si c'était moi qui avait déteint sur lui ou s'il prenait son rôle trop à cœur mais il en devenait lourd à la longue. J'aurais pu le revoir. Une invitation pour son mariage avec Ginny m'était parvenue. Je n'y avais jamais répondu. La magie était derrière moi, personne ne pourrait me contre-dire ! Ronald avait été aussi des plus sympathique avec moi. Aussi drôle qu'attachant, je l'avais aimé sans jamais oser le dire. Autrefois inséparable, notre trio avait fini par se déchirer.

La nuit tombée, j'éteignis mon ordinateur avant de mettre mon manteau et de rentrer chez moi. Dehors le temps était glacial. Un temps hivernal habituel . Frissonnant légèrement, je me dépêchais d'arriver chez moi. Traversant les rues de Londres au pas de course, je n'appréciais guère de rester seule le soir. Pourtant ce n'était pas le courage qui me manquait, loin de là ! Mais la méfiance dont je faisais preuve était spectaculaire. Je tournai la tête pour voir un bus se stopper. Sans hésiter, je m'engouffrais dedans ; je savais qu'il allait s'arrêter près de chez moi. L'air y était bien meilleur. Avec beaucoup de chance, je m'assieds à une place libre et me réchauffai les mains. Les transports étaient toujours encombrés de monde. Heureusement que la bibliothèque n'était pas très loin de chez moi ! Une bonne demi-heure pour s'y rendre à pied. À travers la vitre, j'observais la vie londonienne. Comme dans toutes les capitales, la foule se faisait sentir partout. Des touristes admiraient Big-Ben et son parlement. C'était une ville que j'adorais. Je ne me voyais pas vivre ailleurs.

Quelques arrêts plus tard, je descendis du bus qui repartit rapidement. Des maisons typiquement londoniennes s'offraient à moi. Chères et très demandées, c'était grâce à la magie que j'avais pu m'offrir une telle maison. La dernière fois que j'avais eu recours à la magie. Depuis, Jack était entré dans la vie. Il ne me faisait pas oublier tout le monde magique mais je me sentais bien avec lui. Cela faisait à peu près un an qu'il s'était installé chez moi et tout allait pour le mieux. Qui sait, peut-être que je l'épouserais un jour ? Je ne me nommerais plus Hermione Granger mais Hermione Adams. Je souris en pensant à ça. Cela pourrait être vraiment amusant.

Je fis entrer la clef dans la serrure, une petite maison avec beaucoup charme se présentait à moi. Ma maison. Après deux tours de clefs, je poussai la porte et entrai. Une odeur de brûlé m'accueillit. En catastrophe, je laissai mes affaires dans l'entrée et je me précipitai vers la cuisine. Ce que j'avais pensé était juste : Jack avait essayé de faire gentiment la cuisine mais avait complètement raté son plat.

-Mais qu'est-ce tu fais ? lui demandai-je avec la surprise toujours visible sur le visage.

Il baissa la tête avant d'avouer son erreur :

-Je voulais te préparer le dîner mon cœur. Mais je crois que je n'ai pas surveillé la cuisson de la viande...

Pour ne pas avoir surveillé la cuisson, c'était le cas de le dire ! Il avait tout fait brûler ! Je le fis dégager de la cuisine et tentai de réparer les dégâts. Fermer tous les gaz, ouvrir la fenêtre et mettre de l'eau sur tout ce qui avait cramé, voilà mes premiers réflexes. Jack était serveur. Il avait toujours cru que cuisiner avait beaucoup de rapport avec son métier. Je l'aimais bien mais il fallait qu'il arrête ses bêtises et qu'il redescende sur terre ! Je soupirai. Le repas était entièrement à reprendre. Sans réfléchir, je sortis des pâtes et les cuis dans une casserole. Timidement, mon compagnon ouvrit la porte.

-Ça va ? me demanda-t-il. Tu sais, je suis vraiment désolé.

-Oui, répondis-je le nez rivé sur la casserole, mais cesse de faire la cuisine dans mon dos ! Tu vois bien comment ça se termine ?

-Oui, excuse-moi Hermione...

-Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. On a reçu du courriel ?

-Oui. Impôts, nos abonnements et une lettre qui t'est destinée.

Je levai un sourcil. Jack me tendit ma lettre. Dès que je vis le timbre, je compris qu'il venait de Poudlard. Je soupirai, j'aurais dû leur préciser que je voulais plus jamais avoir affaire à ce monde ! Dès que mon compagnon fut parti, je jetai la lettre sur le rebord du plan de travail avant de m'occuper de mes pâtes. Il n'était pas question que j'aie encore affaire aux sorciers !

Hey,

Voici le 1er chapitre de notre Dramione on espère que ça te plaira, Bonne lecture !

La bise


	2. Chapter 2

Assise autour de la table, j'attendais mes pâtes. Pour se rattraper de sa gaffe, Jack avait décidé de faire le service. Employé dans un luxueux restaurant, il avait l'art de servir comme un dieu ! Ses cheveux roux coiffés de façon parfaitement distinguée ajoutaient une teinte de merveilles ! Il arrivait toujours à me surprendre. Comme à son travail, il leva le couvercle qui cachait le plat et annonça d'une voix claire et majestueuse :

-Pour madame, nous avons des spaghettis avec une excellente bolonaise en accompagnement.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Cet air si distingué n'allait vraiment pas avec des pâtes ! Et son sérieux ne put que me faire glousser d'avantage. J'aimais toutes ces petites attentions qu'il faisait pour moi. Avec élégance, il servit mon plat avant le sien. Il rapporta les restes dans la cuisine et s'assit face à moi. Il me sourit avant de poser les questions quotidiennes :

-Alors Hermione, ta journée ?

-Oh tu sais, c'est un jour comme les autres. Les enfants sont venus emprunter des livres et j'ai fait la lecture aux plus jeunes. Tu aurais vu les étincelles qu'ils avaient dans leurs yeux ! Ils étaient si heureux ! Je n'arrive pas à comprendre les adolescents qui préfèrent les jeux-vidéos ! Tu apprends bien plus de choses dans un livre !

-Tu aimes vraiment ton travail, me dit-il avec un brin de rêverie dans la voix. Tu devais être une jeune fille qui adorait lire !

-Oui ! Je passais tout mon temps libre à la bibliothèque ! Même si travailler dans une bibliothèque ne fait pas gagner tant d'argent que ça, je savais que je voulais travailler là-bas.

C'était vrai. Dès le jour où j'avais quitté le monde des sorciers, je voulais gagner ma vie dans les livres. Bibliothécaire était l'idéal ! Travailler en pleins milieux de livres moldus, était un véritable rêve ! Souvent, quand les enfants n'étaient pas beaucoup, je prenais un livre et je le dévorais. Bientôt, j'aurais épuisé tout mon stock de livres. Même si on les change assez régulierement, j'étais bien trop rapide. Par moments, je devais attendre que de nouveaux livres sortent. Ma plus grande frustration. Alors je relisais un livre que j'avais beaucoup aimé ou les actualités de ce monde. Même les informations des sorciers ne me parvenaient pas.

-Il ne t'es jamais passé à l'esprit d'écrire des livres ? me demanda alors mon compagnon.

-Écrire des livres ?! Non jamais ! Je manque cruellement d'imagination et il faut du style pour pouvoir écrire. Or je n'ai pas ce talent.

Et j'allais sûrement faire allusion à mes origines. Je soupirai. Je n'avais pas le droit d'en parler, parole de sorcière !

-Qu'importe ! Tu pourrais essayer un jour !

-J'essayerai, peut-être. Et ta journée ?

-Comme les autres. Faire le service à des gens riches et parfois très arrogants. M'enfin, c'est comme ça !

Nous discutâmes encore un moment avant de finir notre dîner par un gros camembert qui pue. Après avoir fait la vaisselle, je suis vite avalé me brosser les dents, puis nous nous installâmes confortablement dans le canapé et allumâmes la télévision. Un épisode de « Petits meurtres d'Agatha Christie » de la saison deux. J'aimais beaucoup les trois protagonistes. Ils étaient tous attachants ! Malgré le fait que cette série soit en français, elle était vraiment géniale. Notre émission achevée, Jack partit se coucher. Son métier l'épuisant beaucoup, il avait besoin de bonnes heures de sommeil. Je dirigeai vers la cuisine et y passai un coup de serpillère. Mon regard dériva vers la lettre de Poudlard. Je me relevai et mis le torchon sur la table. Avec un soupir, je me décidai à récupérer cette fichue lettre. Que pouvait-elle bien contenir ? Pas question qu'il me demande de me battre à nouveau ! Les mains tremblantes, je pris un couteau et ouvrir délicatement l'enveloppe. Je me saisis de ma lettre en laissant tomber son enveloppe. Je la dépliais avant de lire ceci :

« Collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie

Chère Miss Granger,

En l'honneur des 10 ans de la victoire contre Lord Voldemort, nous invitons toute personne y ayant pris part à venir le 12 décembre à Poudlard pour une soirée.

Vous y êtes donc bien évidemment conviée.

Minerva Mc Gonagall,

Directrice de Poudlard »

Une fête pour célébrer la victoire contre Lord Voldemort ? Mais étaient-ils au moins au courant que je ne souhaitais plus jamais être confronté à ce monde ? Et cette victoire était grâce à Harry Potter ! Je n'avais pas fait grand chose à côté de lui. Certes j'avais joué un grand rôle et alors ? Je ne voulais plus revoir Poudlard ! Sous l'effet de la colère, je ne pus m'empêcher de froisser le papier et de la jeter à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je claquai violemment la porte de la cuisine avant d'aller me changer.

Le nez dans ma penderie, je cherchai ma chemise de nuit. Ce n'était pas possible ! J'étais maudite ce soir ou quoi ? Je l'avais pourtant bien rangée au même endroit ! J'ouvris l'autre porte. Toujours rien ! Que des vêtements de journée ! Soudain, mes mains touchèrent du bois. Intriguée, je pris la boîte et l'ouvris. Un soupir d'exaspération sortit de ma bouche. Je venais de retrouver ma baguette que j'utilisais plus jeune. Pourtant, la nostalgie prit rapidement le dessus. Tant de souvenirs cachait cet objet ! Avec émotion et toute tremblante, je me saisis de ma baguette. Une irrésistible envie d'utiliser une nouvelle fois la magie s'empara de moi. Je soupirai. Un petit tour ne pouvait pas me faire de mal. Je murmurais la formule pour retrouver ma chemise de nuit. Cela fonctionna à merveille : elle apparut juste sous mon nez ! Je souris. Je n'avais pas perdu toute mon expérience de sorcière. Avec précaution, je rangeai ma baguette à l'endroit où je l'avais trouvé avant de me changer.

Dans mon lit, je réfléchissais. Je me rendais compte que la magie me manquait terriblement. Mais n'avais-je pas tourné le dos à tout cela ? Je soupirai ; peut-être qu'accepter cette invitation allait vraiment me faire tourner la page ? Après tout, que pouvait-il se passer ?

Hey !

Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires et vos follow ! Cette fiction sera normalement mis à jour toutes les semaines si on est sérieuse. Donc la publication devrait se faire toutes les semaines. On espère que ce chapitre t'as plu et n'hésite pas à continuer à donner ton avis !


	3. Chapter 3

Depuis que j'avais reçu la lettre, un doute affreux me torturait. Devais-je y aller ? Nous étions le 4 décembre ce qui ne me laissait plus que 8 jours pour y réfléchir. Jack voyait bien que quelque chose me tourmentait ; mais il avait la délicatesse de ne pas me demander ce que c'était.

Alors, pour essayer de me remonter le moral, chaque soir il faisait tout son possible pour me redonner le sourire. Il m'emmenait faire un tour de grande roue, réservait des places pour aller voir une exposition ou une nouvelle pièce de théâtre. C'était un ange.

Mais malheureusement j'étais toujours dans le doute le plus total. D'un côté j'avais beaucoup envie de revoir Harry, Ron et Ginny et de discuter avec eux, mais revenir à Poudlard me remettrait face à ma décision de ne plus rien faire qui soit en rapport avec la magie.

Les jours passèrent, et même mes livres ne me changeaient pas les idées. J'étais face à un énorme dilemme. Un soir, alors que Jack était à son travail, je ressortis ma baguette et jetai quelques sorts inoffensifs. Je jetais un Finite Incantatem ! Mais une grande explosion retentit et je fus projetée contre le mur. Ma tête ayant cogné contre le mur, j'étais partis pour avoir un énorme mal de tête pendant plusieurs heures. Je me relevais en grimaçant. Cela me rappela à quel point la magie pouvait se révéler dangereuse. Non, j'avais bien fait de tourner le dos au monde magique. C'était décidé je n'irai pas à cette fête !

Forte de cette résolution je me sentais mieux, tout étais revenu comme d'habitude. Une habitude qui n'aurait jamais dû être bouleversé par cette stupide lettre.

Nous étions le 12 décembre et aujourd'hui avait lieu la fête à Poudlard. Malgré le fait que je n'y allais pas, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'y penser.

Je restais songeuse et distraite toute la journée, je fis même tomber une pile de livre par terre. Avant de faire de plus gros dégât et comme il n'y avait plus personne, je quittais la bibliothèque plus tôt et rentrais chez moi. Malheureusement j'allais devoir passer la soirée seule, Jack étant à son travail. Je lisais calmement sur le canapé quand j'entendis quelque chose taper contre la fenêtre. Je me levais et découvrit Poussifeu la nouvelle chouette d'Harry qui attendait derrière la fenêtre ! Je me dépêchais de lui ouvrir, elle déposa un paquet à mes pieds puis repartit. Que pouvait bien contenir le paquet ?

Je déchirai l'emballage et trouvai une lettre :

« Hermione,

Avec Ginny on comprend ton souhait de ne plus rien avoir à faire avec la magie mais, aujourd'hui est un jour spécial et on aimerait beaucoup te revoir à la fête de ce soir. Tu nous manques beaucoup.

P.S : A 20 heures, le sort anti-transplanage sera levé pendant 5 minutes et tu pourras transplaner.

P.P.S : Ginny a tenu à te faire un petit cadeau.

Harry et Ginny »

Ils avaient raisons. J'avais terriblement envie de revoir mes amis après tout que pouvait-il se passer ? Je regardais dans le colis et trouvait le « petit » cadeau de Ginny : c'était un énorme paquet enveloppé dans de la soie. J'enlevai la soie et découvris une magnifique robe ! C'était une longue robe de bal rouge (en média). Sûrement de créateur. Elle était magnifique. Sacré Ginny ! Elle savait que je n'aurais sûrement rien à me mettre si j'allais à la fête et ça devait lui avoir fait plaisir de faire les boutiques à ma place pour choisir ma robe.

Je montais me préparer, je me douchais et me maquillais légèrement les yeux en mettant un peu de mascara et un léger fard dorée. Je décidais de me coiffer simplement en lissant mes cheveux et mis quelques bijoux. C'est bon j'étais prête. Qui allais-je croiser là-bas ? J'étais un peu stresser, bon il était 19h57, je pourrais transplaner dans 3 minutes. J'avais tout ? Bijoux ok ; maquillage ok ; pochette ok et ma baguette ?! J'allais l'oublier ! Je remontais vite la prendre, comment allais-je transplaner sinon ?

C'est bon il était vingt heures je pouvais le faire ! Malheureusement j'avais oublié à quel point on avait mal à la tête à l'arrivée. Je me tins au mur quelques instants puis repris mes esprits. J'avais atterris dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Oups c'est vrai maintenant c'était celui de Mc Gonagall, d'ailleurs celle-ci ouvrit la porte :

-Miss Granger ! C'est un plaisir de vous voir parmi nous aujourd'hui !

-Bonjour professeur, merci beaucoup !

-Votre voyage s'est passé sans souci ?

-Oh oui je n'avais juste plus l'habitude de transplaner.

-Bien tout le monde est dans la grande salle, et je crois que Monsieur et Madame Potter sont déjà là.

Madame Potter ? Ah oui c'est vrai que Ginny avait pris le nom de famille de Harry. Je souhaitais une bonne soirée au professeur et descendis dans la grande salle. Au moment où j'ouvris la porte, la musique s'arrêta pour passer à la suivante. Une marée de visages se tourna vers moi. Oups pour l'entrée discrète c'était raté. Je vis Ginny courir vers moi et Harry arriver plus calmement derrière. Celle-ci me fit un énorme câlin :

-Oh 'Mione tu ne sais pas à quel point tu m'as manqué ! Tu n'as pas changé dis donc ! La robe te va super bien ! Tu vois Harry j'étais sûr qu'elle viendrait !

Elle me relâcha et se tourna vers moi :

-Il n'était pas sûr que tu viendrais mais je n'arrêtais pas de lui dire le contraire ! D'ailleurs Harry j'ai gagné le pari !

Je souris, c'était bien le genre de Ginny de faire des paris pour tout !

-Salut Hermione, dit Harry, tu m'as manqué ! Et toi, dit-il en se tourna vers Ginny, laisse-la un peu respirer elle vient à peine d'arriver !

Je rigolais franchement, leur mini dispute de couple était trop mignonne !

-Salut Ginny, salut Harry vous aussi vous m'avez manqué ! Vous aussi vous n'avez pas changé. Merci beaucoup pour la robe Ginny, elle est magnifique. D'ailleurs où sont vos enfants ?

\- Oh ma mère les gardes pour la soirée, répondit celle-ci.

Nous partîmes discuter dans un coin car nous avions beaucoup de choses à nous dire. Harry me raconta son travail et Ginny me dit que leur premier enfant allait bientôt rentrer à Poudlard.

Alors que Ginny et Harry étaient partis danser, je me dirigeai vers le buffet. En chemin je croisais Neville, qui d'ailleurs avait beaucoup changé, Cho, Luna et Ron. Je discutais un instant avec lui, il m'apprit qu'il n'était pas marié et aidait son frère George au magasin. Il avait beaucoup changé. Le Ron adolescent un peu immature avait laissé place à un Ron mature et marqué par la mort de son frère Fred. Après l'avoir salué je repartis en direction du buffet. Je me servais un verre de Bièreaubeurre quand j'entendis une voix dans mon dos que je ne connaissais que trop bien me parler :

-Bonjour jolie demoiselle, quel est votre nom, je ne pense pas vous connaître car je me serais souvenu d'une beauté comme vous.

Je me retournais et dis :

\- Bonjour Malefoy. Dis-je, sèche.

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Merci beaucoup pour tous vos retours. Baderoh, merci pour nous avoir fait remarqué ce faux raccord. On a beau être trois sur cette histoire, on ne l'avait pas vu. En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plus !


	4. Chapter 4

-Bonjour Malefoy. Dis-je sèche.

Je vis sa tête se décomposer à mesure que je me retournais et qu'il reconnaissait ma voix. Il resta surpris quelques secondes puis se reprit et dit d'un air narquois :

\- Granger, la seule personne qui ne m'avait pas manqué de tout Poudlard ! Même Weasmoche m'avait plus manqué !

-Très drôle Malefoy, répliquai-je, toi aussi tu ne m'as pas manqué et arrête d'appeler Ron comme ça. Remarque il y a une chose qui n'a pas changé.

-Ah bon je peux savoir quoi ? Mon charme ? dit-il en prenant un air supérieur.

-Presque, toi. Tu n'as pas changé du tout depuis Poudlard, toujours aussi arrogant, prétentieux et imbu de ta personne, à ce que je vois.

-Tu ne me connaîs pas aussi bien que tu ne le penses Granger, les gens peuvent changer si on leur laisse une deuxième chance.

Il prit un air pensif et un peu triste ; où était passer le Drago que je connaissais avant ? Je changeai de sujet :

-Que fais-tu ici d'ailleurs ? dis-je. Tu ne devrais pas être à Azkaban?

Bon ok c'était très méchant de lui dire ça mais après toutes ces années de méchanceté envers moi .

Je vis que ma remarque le toucha, il commençait à tourner les talons et partir sans me répondre quand , poussée par un élan de sympathie, je le retins par le bras :

-Que veux-tu Hermione ? M'humilier encore une fois et prendre ta revanche sur toutes ces années où j'ai été méchant avec toi ?

-Tu m'as appelé Hermione ?! dis-je d'un air surpris

-Alors que veux-tu ?

-M'excuser Drago, je m'excuse. Je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça c'était vraiment méchant de ma part. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'as pris, désolée.

-Hermione Granger qui s'excuse, c'est incroyable ! dit-il en faisant une tête stupéfaite.

-Ne me fais pas regretter ma décision Drago, dis-je en esquissant un sourire.

Nous commençâmes ainsi à discuter, il avait beaucoup changé et était devenu un garçon assez sympathique. Ce fut très agréable de parler avec lui. Nous dansâmes aussi un peu en faisant des poses boissons de temps en temps. Je ne voyais pas le temps passer.

Un moment je l'abandonnais et partis discuter avec Luna. Mes amis m'avaient manqué. Poudlard m'avait manqué. Je commençai à me dire que ma décision avait été totalement immature et débile. Je discutais tranquillement avec Ron tout en buvant une Bière au beurre, ça devait être ma 4ème ou 5ème je ne sais plus, quand Mc Gonagall demanda le silence.

Je m'approchais pendant qu'elle commençait son discours mais je partis en courant. Je ne pouvais entendre ce qu'elle disait plus longtemps. Ne regardant pas ou j'allais, je réussis à me perdre. Je m'assis contre le rebord d'une fenêtre en position fetale. Je repensais aux paroles de Mc Gonagall. Elle avait réexpliqué ce qui s'était passé durant la bataille finale. Je revivais la scène comme si elle se passait maintenant, je vis Fred Weasley, un ami proche, mourir dans l'explosion provoquée par un mangemort. Lorsque Fred arrivait j'étais toujours sûre d'avoir le sourire lorsqu'il repartirait, il testait toujours ses blagues sur moi avant de les faire aux autres ; mais il faut dire que j'étais bon public. Quelques larmes coulèrent sur mes joues et atterrirent sur mon bras, ce qui enleva un peu le fond de teint qui cachait l'horrible séquelle que m'avait laissée Bellatrix Lestrange. Pas un jour n'était passé depuis dix ans où je n'avais pas caché cette cicatrice. Jack ne l'avait jamais vu. Il ne savait même pas que je l'avais. Comment aurait-il compris que des mots puissent être gravés dans ma chair ? Il m'aurait demandé ce que veut dire « Sang-de-Bourbe » d'un air perdu. Cette cicatrice me gâchait la vie, elle me rappelait tant de souvenirs horribles, je croyais entendre le rire de Bellatrix dans mon oreille malheureusement je n'avais toujours pas trouvé de remède qui puisse l'enlever. J'étais condamnée à vivre avec.

J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, pleurant doucement, quand une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je me retournai vivement mais détournai le visage quand je vis Drago me dévisager.

-Hermione tu es là. Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

-Que fais-tu ici Malefoy ? Tu n'écoutes pas le discours de Mc Gonagall ?

-Alors maintenant c'est Malefoy ? Je croyais que l'on avait dépassé le stade des noms de familles, dit-il d'un air légèrement vexé. Tu es parti en courant et comme personne ne l'avait remarqué et que je ne voulais pas que tu te perdes dans le château je suis parti à ta recherche, ajouta-t-il tout bas.

-C'est vrai désolée Drago. Et merci c'est gentil d'être parti à ma recherche.

-Pourquoi pleures-tu Hermione ?

En voyant que je ne répondais pas il continua :

-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire je ne le répéterai à personne. Et puis de toute façon à qui le répéterai-je ? Personne ne me fait confiance ou n'est mon ami à part toi, déclara-t-il.

Devais-je tout lui raconter ? Après tout c'était toujours Drago même s'il avait changé. Bizarrement je ne me voyais en parler à personne d'autres, j'avais confiance en Drago

-D'accord mais que si tu ne fais pas de commentaires et ne m'interrompt pas, dis-je après un long silence.

-Je t'écoute, répondit-il doucement.

Je pris ma respiration et me lançais. Je lui racontais tout. Mon envie de ne plus avoir affaire à la magie, je lui racontais les cauchemars que je faisais chaque nuit où je revivais la bataille de Poudlard, où je revoyais Fred mourir devant mes yeux, je lui dis que depuis 10 ans je vivais remplie de remords. De ne pas avoir sauvé Fred alors que j'étais à côté de lui, d'avoir laissé mes amis se débrouiller tout seuls, pour essayer de remettre de l'ordre dans le monde magique, d'avoir laissé mes amis seuls au moment où ils avaient sûrement le plus besoin de moi.

Je me tus quelques instants et Drago murmura :

-Il y a autre chose, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire Hermione.

J'hésitais devais-je lui dire ? Personne ne le savait, même pas Harry, Ron ou Ginny.

-Regarde.

Je commençais à enlever le fond de teint qui recouvrait mon bras. Les mots « Sang-de-bourbe » apparurent de plus en plus. Lorsque tout fut enlever, je tournais la tête vers Drago.

Il avait lair choqué, mais aussi surpris.

Il bégaya :

-Mais mais

-Comment j'ai eu ça ? Répondis-je d'un air amer.

Il me regarda et je commençai mon récit :

-Ça fait 10 ans. 10 ans que cette cicatrice me pourrit la vie. C'était lors de la bataille de Poudlard, Bellatrix Lestrange voulait s'amuser alors elle a gravé cette inscription dans mon bras avec son poignard. Depuis 10 ans je cherche une potion ou autres qui puisse l'effacer. Je ne l'ai jamais trouvée. Je devrais vivre avec toute ma vie. Je la cache depuis le début, personne n'est au courant. Enfin à part toi maintenant. La voir chaque jour me rappelle la bataille, Bellatrix Lestrange, et le moment où elle à gravé ça dans ma peau. Mais le pire c'est que cette cicatrice me fait souffrir chaque nuit, à chaque cauchemar que je fais sur la bataille, cette cicatrice se remet à me brûler. Elle me pourrit la vie.

Je repris mon souffle et pleurais. Cela faisait du bien de pleurer. Après cette confidence je me sentais plus légère ; comme si le fait que quelqu'un le sache m'enlevais un poids.

-Ne pleure pas Hermione, je ne savais pas, je suis désolée pour toi. Mais sèches tes larmes je n'aime pas voir une fille pleurer.

Je tournais ma tête vers lui et lui sourit.

-Merci Drago, tu ne peux pas savoir combien je me sens mieux den avoir enfin parler à quelqu'un.

Tout à coup il s'approcha de moi et me fit un câlin. Je restais abasourdi quelques instants mais je lui rendis son câlin car ça faisait vraiment du bien de se confier.

Il se détacha de moi dun air gêné et me dit :

-On retourne dans la salle ?

-Oui bien sûr je te suis. Dis-je.

Il me ramena dans la salle où nous discutâmes encore un peu. J'abusais légèrement sur la Bièreaubeurre, j'avais la tête qui tournait un peu et j'étais particulièrement joyeuse. Je décidais de sortir me rafraichir les idées surtout qu'il commençait à faire chaud.

Je montais finalement à la tour d'astronomie, j'avais toujours aimé cet endroit car personne n'y venait alors le calme régnait le plus souvent.

J'ouvris la fenêtre et me penchais pour voir la vue quand deux bras m'entourèrent doucement et j'entendis :

-De plus en plus intrépide Granger dis-donc !


	5. Chapter 5

Je me réveillais dans un lit qui n'était pas le mien. Je ne me souvenais de rien.

Après m'être dévoilé à Drago, j'avais pris un verre, puis deux. Je savais juste que je voulais oublier ma douleur.

Je me relevai avant de m'apercevoir que j'étais nue ! Mais qu'est-ce j'avais fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était bien passé ? Je regardais autour de moi.

J'étais dans une chambre assez simple où quelques affaires étaient posées par-ci, par-là dans la pièce. Mon regard s'arrêta sur ma robe rouge jetée négligemment sur le sol. Cette façon si malpropre. Je ne pus qu'avoir un violent frisson dans le dos.

Il fallait que je sorte d'ici. Je remis ma robe, coiffais vite mes cheveux et repris ma pochette, en vérifiant que tout y était bien. J'arrivais dans une rue et, à mon grand étonnement, j'étais déjà dans le monde moldu. Je regardais l'heure sur mon téléphone. Il était 8h19 et avec un peu de chance je pourrais arriver à l'heure au travail. Je me situais près du Big Ben. Les gens me regardaient bizarrement en me voyant avec une si belle robe un matin. Heureusement que je laissais toujours des affaires de rechanges à la bibliothèque au cas où, un jour, j'arriverais trempée.

Après 20 minutes de marches, j'arrivais enfin à la bibliothèque. Je me changeais, et, m'assis à mon bureau. La bibliothèque n'ouvrant qu'à 9h00, j'appelais Jack pour le rassurer. Il répondit à la 1ère sonnerie :

-Allo mon amour ?

-Hermione ! Enfin tu m'appelles ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter, tu n'étais pas à la maison quand je suis rentré et tu ne répondais pas ! Où étais-tu ?

-Désolée Jack, je suis sortie voir des amies mais j'ai oubliée de te prévenir et mon téléphone n'avait plus de batterie. Comme la soirée s'est terminée tard, je suis restée dormir chez mon amie.

Bon. C'était un demi-mensonge. J'étais bien aller à une soirée qui s'était terminée tard mais mon téléphone avait encore de la batterie, il était juste en silencieux, et j'ai bien dormi chez quelqu'un. Sauf que je n'ai aucune idée de qui, et que je me suis retrouver nue chez un inconnu. (Admirer la rime).

Le problème c'est que je n'avais, jusque-là, jamais menti à Jack (sauf sur le fait que j'étais une sorcière, mais ça je ne pouvais pas lui dire). Je me sentais mal. Je ne voulais pas lui mentir mais lui dire reviendrait à briser notre couple ou à rompre.

-Ah d'accord ! Je suis rassuré mais essaye de me prévenir la prochaine fois ! Dit-il d'un air protecteur.

-Ne t'inquiète pas !

-D'accord. Bon je te laisse chérie je vais devoir aller travailler, me dit-il d'un air triste.

-On se voit ce soir, bisous mon amour.

Il raccrocha. Bon il était 9h00, j'allais devoir ouvrir la bibliothèque.

Il était 13h, et la bibliothèque était vide. Je soufflais, heureuse d'avoir un petit moment de répit. Alors seulement je m'autorisai à repenser à hier soir.

J'avais merdé. Désolée pour le gros mot mais c'est le seul qui pouvait convenir à ce que j'avais fait. Je m'étais soulée jusqu'à ne plus me souvenir de la soirée, je m'étais réveillée nue, dans un endroit inconnu, chose que j'avais caché à mon compagnon.

Je ne pouvais rien faire pour me rattraper, à part espérer que la personne chez qui j'avais passé la nuit ne se rappelle de rien elle aussi.

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte de ma maison je sentis une douce odeur de pommes. Jack s'essayait encore à la cuisine ? Cette fois son plat avait l'air plus réussi en tout cas.

Je déposais mon sac, enlevais mon manteau et me rendis en cuisine. Jack était dos à moi, il portait un tablier autour de la taille. Je m'approchais sans faire de bruit et enroulais mes bras autour de sa taille :

-Salut, que me vaut l'honneur de ce repas ?

Il se retourna, surprit :

-Hermione je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer ! Eh bien j'ai juste fini tôt du coup je voulais te faire une petite surprise. Dit-il en rougissant.

-J'ai le meilleur chéri au monde dit donc !

-Et moi j'ai la meilleure chérie de tout l'univers !

Oh, s'il savait pour cette nuit, je ne crois pas qu'il dirait encore ça Pour toute réponse, je l'embrassai longuement. Après avoir repris notre souffle, il me repoussa gentiment et dit :

-Aller sors de la cuisine je continue ma surprise !

Je quittais la cuisine et regardais tranquillement les actualités à la télé quand j'entendis sonner à la porte. Je partis ouvrir mais il n'y avait personne à part un colis. Je retournais l'ouvrir dans le salon et découvrit la Gazette du sorcier. que faisait donc ce journal devant chez moi ?

C'était le journal d'aujourd'hui et en gros titre on pouvait voir : « Le retour des héros de guerre à Poudlard ». Intriguée, je lus l'article :

« Hier soir avait lieu une grande fête réunissant les héros de la bataille de Poudlard. Cette fête eu lieu à Poudlard, aujourd'hui dirigée par la directrice Minerva Mc Gonagall. Nous avons pu y apercevoir le célèbre Harry Potter et sa femme Ginny Potter ainsi que Ron Weasley et son frère George, Neville Londubat ou encore Luna Lovegood. Néanmoins, l'un des moments fort de cette soirée reste l'arrivée très remarqué de Hermione Granger. Après avoir disparue dans le monde moldu pendant 10 ans, juste après la victoire contre Lord Voldemort, c'était sa première apparition publique. Celle-ci signe-t-elle son retour dans le monde magique ? Où était-elle juste présente pour cet événement spécial ?

Beaucoup de questions reste encore sans réponse. »

Je faisais la une de la Gazette du sorcier. Je restais un instant, choquée par la une du journal. La première chose à faire était de cacher se journal. Il ne fallait en aucun cas que Jack tombe dessus. Déjà car il se demanderait pour les images bougeraient et surtout il découvrirait que j'avais menti et que je n'étais pas à une simple fête entre amies.

Je montais dans la chambre et je cachais le journal avec ma baguette magique. Rassurée, je redescendis dans le salon et me réinstallais sur le canapé.

Bon, maintenant que tout danger était écarté, une question se posait : qui m'avait envoyé le journal ? Car je ne suis pas abonnée et normalement personne n'est censé connaître ma nouvelle adresse. A part Harry. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas de disparaître juste après avoir déposé le journal, mais je ne voyais pas qui ça pouvait être d'autres.

Alors que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, Jack m'appela pour venir manger. J'éteignis la télé et le rejoignis, me promettant de continuer à creuser la question.

Jack pouvait être un bon cuisinier parfois. Il avait sans doute des jours avec et des jours sans. Aujourd'hui était un jour avec. Il avait fait des gambas marinées et, en dessert, une délicieuse tarte aux pommes.

C'est le ventre rempli mais l'esprit obscurci par beaucoup de questions que je m'endormis.

Les jours passèrent et Noël approchait. On sentait la magie de Noël partout, que ça soit dans les rues recouvertes de neiges, dans les boutiques spécialement décorées pour l'occasion, ou encore en voyant les gens sortir des boutiques les bras remplis de cadeau. Bref c'était magique.

J'avais déjà acheté ses cadeaux à Jack, je lui avais fait plus que l'année davant, pour me faire pardonner de lui mentir. Enfin, il ne le savait pas mais disons juste que je me rachetais. D'ailleurs pour Noël il m'avait prévu une grosse surprise mais je ne savais toujours pas ce que c'était, et ce n'est pas faute de l'avoir questionné chaque jour.

A cette période-là, la bibliothèque était assez calme car beaucoup d'enfants ne se risquaient pas dehors à cause du froid ou faisaient des batailles de boules de neiges. Je passais donc mes journées à lire au chaud tranquillement dans ma bibliothèque.

Nous étions le 24 décembre et c'était la veille de Noël mais, malheureusement ce soir, Jack devait travailler. Nous avions donc décidé de fêter Noël et de nous offrir nos cadeaux le 25.

Je passais donc la soirée seule à la maison et décidais d'aller me coucher tôt pour être en forme demain.

Il était 9h00 quand je me réveillai, mais, lorsque j'ouvris les yeux la place à côté de moi était vide. Où était Jack ? J'enfilai mon peignoir et commençai à descendre les escaliers quand il arriva en face de moi.

-Oh Joyeux Noël chérie !

-Joyeux Noël à toi aussi mon amour ! Que faisais-tu ?

-Et bien je voulais t'apporter le petit déjeuner au lit mais bon je crois que c'est raté... Dit-il dune petite voix.

-Oh désolée d'avoir gâché ta surprise, mais, ne t'inquiète pas je vais arranger ça, dis-je dun air espiègle.

Nous repartîmes dans la chambre et prîmes notre petit-déjeuner tranquillement. Tellement tranquillement que je me rendormi.

Il était 10h15 lorsque je me réveillais à nouveau, tout à coup, Jack apparu, une serviette enroulée autour de ses hanches :

-Tu as bien redormi ? Pour aller à ta surprise, on doit partir à 11h30 daccord ?

-Oui chef ! Bien chef ! Je propose que l'on se prépare et on ouvre nos cadeaux daccord ?

-D'accord, tu peux aller te doucher j'ai finis !

Je partis me doucher puis je me postais devant mon dressing. Que pouvais-je mettre ? Il me fallait une robe chic mais, le souci était que je n'avais aucune robe chic. Sauf la rouge mais il était hors de question que je la mette et puis elle était beaucoup trop habillée. Après 20 minutes de recherche, je retrouvais un sac au fond de mon armoire ? Que contenait-il ?

Je l'ouvris et découvris une magnifique robe noire (voir média). Elle s'arrêtais au-dessus du genou avec une petite ceinture dorée autour de la taille puis s'évasais très légèrement à la taille. Tout d'un coup les souvenirs remontèrent à la surface.

J'avais acheté cette robe il y a quelques années, avec une amie à moi. Je l'avais acheté lors des soldes où mon amie m'avait trainé et où elle m'avait obligé à l'acheter car selon elle j'étais « carrément canon » avec cette robe, mais je ne l'avais jamais mise. Elle allait enfin servir, si elle m'allait toujours, et ça ce n'était pas sûr.

Je l'enfilais puis je me regardais dans le miroir, elle m'allait toujours parfaitement, on avait l'impression que je l'avais acheter hier. J'enfilais une paire de collants puis je finis de me préparer.

Après avoir finis, je descendis les escaliers et retrouvais Jack. Il avait lui aussi sortis le grand jeu et était en costard. Nous ouvrîmes nos cadeaux, Jack fut très content de ses cadeaux et moi encore plus : il m'avait offert toute une collection de livres dédicacés (je ne sais pas comment il a fait), ainsi qu'un magnifique bracelet et d'autres petits cadeaux.

Nous partîmes donc en voiture, il tint à me cacher les yeux pour que je ne vois pas notre destination. Après ce qui me parut être une trentaine de minutes, nous nous arrêtâmes. Jack m'aida à sortir de la voiture et me tendit sa main.

-Je ne peux toujours pas voir ou l'on est ? Dis-je d'un air boudeur.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je te guide.

-Ouais, tant que tu ne me fais pas tomber je te pardonne.

Nous avançâmes puis il se stoppa.

-C'est bon tu peux enlever le bandeau !

J'ouvris les yeux. Je me trouvais sur le Tower Bridge, beaucoup de gens nous entouraient en souriant.

Jack se tourna vers moi puis commença :

-Hermione, ça fait 10 ans que l'on se connaît et 9 ans que l'on est ensemble. Pour moi tu es la femme de ma vie, avec toi, je suis tout simplement heureux. Tu es la meilleure chose qui pouvait m'arriver. Lorsque que je n'étais pas bien tu as toujours été là pour me consoler, quand plus personne ne croyait en moi tu m'as soutenu. Je t'aime de tout mon cur Hermione.

Il inspira profondément avant de demander :

-Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Hey!

Voici le 5ème chapitre de notre Dramione on espère que ça te plaira ! Comme tu peux le remarquer on est très méchante et on a laissé un petit suspens... ? ﾟﾘﾈ Sincèrement désolées, on n'a pas pu poster la semaine, surtout que nous avions au début posté n'importe quoi la semaine d'avant, faute de vigilance. Merci à Swangranger pour nous l'avoir fait remarquer. Rendez-vous mercredi prochain pour la suite ! N'hésitez pas à donner ton avis ou à commenter!?Bonne lecture !

La bise ❤


	6. Chapter 6

« Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Je restais un moment interdite face à cette déclaration. Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans ma tête. J'observais doucement Jack qui venait de me faire sa demande en mariage. Son visage montrait beaucoup d'espoir et de tension. Il semblait vouloir entendre une réponse positive, surtout que nous étions le jour de Noël. Mais que lui répondre ? Je me voyais mal refuser. Après tout, il avait fait tellement d'efforts !

Toutes ces attentions me touchaient profondément. C'était si gentil ! Ce serait terriblement méchant de ma part de décliner son offre. Mais d'un autre côté, je ne souhaitais pas me marier.

Malgré nos neuf ans de connaissance, malgré qu'il fut mon tout, une partie de moi me criait que ce n'était qu'éphémère. Le meilleur exemple était celui avec Harry et Ron. Nous croyions que l'on resterait à jamais ensemble et pourtant... Non, je ne voulais pas m'engager dans quelque chose d'éphémère.

De toute façon, j'allais encore trouver un moyen pour tout lancer en l'air.

Je jetais un regard vers la Tamise. Elle était si calme, si paisible!

Je dus me forcer à détacher mon regard et inspirai profondément. Je n'aimais pas le choix que j'avais pris mais c'était le mieux. Je le regardai droit dans les yeux avant de lui répondit :

-Jack, je t'aime moi aussi, de tout mon cur. Tu fais partie de ma vie depuis neuf ans et tu me combles de bonheur. Tu m'as soutenue quand je n'allais pas bien et je t'aime énormément. Je veux continuer de vivre avec toi mais...

Je repris mon souffle un instant avant de continuer :

-Tu sais, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me marier. J'ai peur que plus rien ne soit comme avant, j'ai peur du changement. Il y a très peu de choses dans ma vie qui ont changé en ma faveur alors j'ai peur... Ce n'est vraiment pas contre toi mais on est très bien comme ça non ? Enfin, moi, je préfère...

Il se leva surpris et me regarda tristement.

-Ça veut dire non ? murmura-t-il d'une voix vide de sentiment.

Je détournais le regard. Je n'avais pas le courage de lui répondre en regardant ses yeux remplis de tristesse et de déception. Cela me faisait tellement mal !

-Jack, essayai-je, on... enfin je...

-Hermione, m'interrompit-il froidement, réponds-moi simplement oui ou non. Rien d'autre.

-Non Jack.

Je vis ses yeux se remplir de larmes, mais en voyant que je le regardais il détourna la tête.

-Je rentre à la maison, annonça-il sèchement.

Sans attendre ma réponse il retourna vers la voiture et partit.

Mes yeux se remplirent à leur tour de larmes. J'avais tout gâché. Encore une fois. Voir toute la peine qu'il s'était donné, voir toute la douleur dans ses yeux... Non ! Comment avais-je pu faire ça ? Comment avais-je pu blesser l'homme que j'aimais le plus au monde ?

Bien-sûr, je n'allais pas accepter juste pour ne pas lui faire de peine. Mais lui faire autant de mal était dur à supporter. Moi et ma terreur du renouveau ! Ce n'était pas possible ! J'étouffai un sanglot dans ma poitrine. Pourquoi fallait-il que je passe mon temps à blesser les gens ? Pourquoi étais-je si minable ?

Je pris un petit miroir dans mon sac à main et relevai la manche qui cachait ma cicatrice. Ces mots qui barraient mon bras me rappelait chaque jour que je n'étais qu'une incapable. Incapable de faire des choses bien ! Blesser les gens, voilà ce que je faisais le mieux depuis cette dernière décennie. J'étouffai un nouveau sanglot et fis tomber mon petit miroir. La dureté à laquelle je m'en rendais compte m'avait bouleversé.

Et comme le miroir à présent brisé, j'étais complètement perdue. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire. Oh Jack, si seulement tu savais toute la tristesse qui m'habite !

Je pris un mouchoir et essuyai les larmes salées qui coulaient le long de mes joues. J'espérais de tout cur que notre couple survivrait à ça.

Je décidais enfin de quitter le pont et de me balader dans les rues pour lui laisser le temps de se calmer. Et moi aussi. Traversant les grandes rues de la ville, je me mis à penser à mon cher Jack. Neuf ans de connaissance, ça fait beaucoup ! Mon regard s'arrêta sur une vitre d'une FNAC où se trouvait un coffret collector de « Franklin ». Ce livre avait été le premier contact avec Jack. Je me souvenais parfaitement bien de cette journée. Ayant depuis un an mon poste, je connaissais à peu près tous les réguliers de ma bibliothèque. Cette journée-là, j'étais arrivée assez tôt pour remettre de l'ordre dans les livres. Un autre enfant était venu aussi très tôt. Les jours où il n'avait pas école, il venait ici le plus souvent possible. Je me souvenais encore du bruit que faisait ce petit garçon en train de courir partout dans les rayons. Il hurlait et montrait toute la joie de venir à la bibliothèque. Après deux bonnes heures à avoir passé son temps dans là secteur enfant, il s'était mis à courir jusqu'à moi en m'amenant des « Franklin » devant moi. Avec un sourire, je lui avais pris ses imageries pour les enregistrer. Est alors apparu un jeune homme roux tout essoufflé. Ses yeux marrons et sa sacoche mal placée montraient qu'il commençait à en avoir marre de ce baby-sitting. Finalement, il avait levé et posé ses yeux bleus sur moi. La façon si intense dont il l'avait fait m'avait surprise et gênée. Le plus rapidement possible, j'avais rendus les livres du petit garçon. Les deux hommes étaient ensuite partis. Il avait continué son baby-sitting et nous avions fait peu à peu connaissance. Ce jeune homme, c'était Jack. J'étais tombée peu à peu amoureuse alors que je n'y croyais plus. Jack, je le revoyais encore tout content de me revoir quand il amenait ce jeune garçon à la bibliothèque.

Je soupirai. Tant de souvenirs dont je ne voulais jamais perdre. Il me fut difficile de détacher mon regard de la vitrine mais il me fallait continuer. Je repris mon chemin avant de croiser une mère et son enfant, en train de se disputer. Mon cur se serra de douleur. Depuis combien n'avais-je pas vu mes parents ? Je me souvenais quand j'étais revenue chez eux, ils avait été effrayés par ma cicatrice. Ils avaient tout tenté pour découvrir son origine. Mais comme je les avais oubliettés, je ne pouvais pas leur expliquer ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé. Jamais je n'avais autant haï les sorciers. Si nos relations étaient médiocre, c'était à cause d'eux ! Je souvenais des vives disputes qu'il y avait eu. M'interdisant de me laisser vivre comme une jeune femme, ils m'étouffaient. Ils voulaient absolument tout savoir sur ma cicatrice. Je les comprenais. Si j'avais une fille qui rentrerait à la maison avec une telle horreur, j'aurais souhaité savoir par tous les moyens ce qu'il s'était passé. Seulement, raconter que tout ceci n'était que la faute de tu-sais-qui semblait être complètement fou. Ils m'auraient alors envoyé me faire soigner dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Alors, après un mois et au bord de la crise des nerfs, j'avais décidé de m'enfuir de la maison, sans rien dire. C'était honteux de ma part mais je n'en pouvais plus. Évidemment, ils avaient averti la police et avaient lancé un avis de recherche. J'avais fais quelque chose de complètement fou : je leur ai fais oublier qu'ils avaient une fille et l'avis de recherche. Chaque jour étant passé, je m'en voulais un peu plus chaque jour. Je les aimais tant ! À présent, je n'étais qu'une inconnue pour eux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris ? Pourquoi avais-je fait ça ? Jamais je n'avais compris mon acte, mais je le regrettais amèrement.

Je m'aventurais dans de plus petite ruelles. J'en avais assez de toute cette foule. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me rendre dans la gare où tout avait commencé. Quai neuf trois quart. Que devrais-je faire ? Tourner le dos au monde magique me paraissait le mieux. Après tout, cela m'avait apporté que des problèmes. Pourtant, je ressentais un manque croissant. Toutes les origines et mon adolescence, je l'avais passé à Poudlard. La magie me manquais, je ne pouvais le nier. Depuis la fête, je ne cessais de me poser des questions. Hagrid était-il toujours à Poudlard ? Les Griffondors et les Serpentards se détestaient-ils toujours ? Je soupirai. Pour le moment, je ne pouvais que réfléchir à tout ça. Je passais ma journée à déambuler dans les rues et à repenser à la vie avant de me rendre compte que dix-huit heures venait de sonner. Il était grand temps que je rentre.

Devant ma demeure, j'hésitais à entrer. Comment Jack allait-il m'accueillir ? Froidement, c'était certain. Il fallait que je m'explique. Peut-être même révéler des choses pas trop fantastiques sur moi. Comme Harry et Ron. J'inspirais un grand coup puis ouvris la porte.

-Jack, je suis rentrée !

Craintivement, j'entrai dans le salon et le découvris sur le canapé, une lettre à la main. Son visage était fatigué et triste, mais avant que je ne puisse lui poser une question il me demanda :

-Tu étais où ?

-Je pensais que tu voulais être un peu seul alors j'ai passé la journée dans les rues de Londres.

-Ah d'accord, dit-il d'une voix tendue.

Je voyais qu'il avait une autre question mais qu'il hésitait à la poser. Il regarda longuement la lettre puis me demanda :

-Tu connais un certain Drago Malefoy ?

Je restais stupéfaite devant cette question. Que venais faire Malefoy dans cette histoire ? Je devins blanche et avalai péniblement ma salive. Qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait celui-là ? Aurait-il pris toute ma confiance pour acquis ? Et surtout, Jack avait-il découvert mon passé ?

-Pourquoi ? questionnai-je d'une voix que j'espérais neutre.

-À cause de ça.

Il se leva et me tendit la lettre qu'il tenait dans ses mains depuis tout à l'heure. En la prenant je vis qu'elle était ouverte. Je sentis une bouffée de panique consumer tout mon corps. Jack l'avait donc lu. Qui avait-il dedans ? Qu'est-ce que ce crétin avait-il pu écrire pour le mettre dans un tel état ? Les mains tremblantes, je m'en saisi et lu :

« Ma chère Granger,

Comment vas-tu ? Tu es toujours avec un certain « Jack » non ?

En attendant je te souhaite un Joyeux Noël, j'espère que l'on se reverra bientôt car je n'ai plus personne à embêter.

À bientôt,

Ton cher Malefoy »

Je restais abasourdie. Pourquoi Drago m'avait-il écrit ? Je voyais bien la petite note d'ironie cachée derrière ces mots mais quiconque qui ne connaissais pas Drago Malefoy et qui lisait cette lettre pouvait penser que l'on était proche. Mais quelle mouche avait bien pu l'avoir piqué ?

Jack, voyant que j'avais fini de lire, recommença à me poser des questions :

-Alors, c'est qui ? Tu le connais d'où ? Tu le vois encore ? Pourquoi le ton qu'il emploie fait penser que vous êtes proches ?

J'avalai péniblement ma salive. Les trois premières questions n'étaient pas dérangeante mais la dernière, moi-même je posais la question. Après tout, à par à cette soirée, j'avais gardé un amer souvenir de Drago. Finalement, lui répondre la vérité était le mieux à faire. J'en avais que trop fait aujourd'hui.

-Alors déjà d'un Jack tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, ce n'est qu'un ancien camarade de classe dont le passe-temps favori était de se moquer de moi. Non je ne le vois plus depuis bien longtemps et puis je ne sais même pas pourquoi il m'écrit.

Je repris mon souffle avant de lui comprendre une bonne fois pour toute que Malefoy se fichait encore de moi :

-Et non on n'est pas proche. C'est juste sa manière de se moquer de moi.

-Bon d'accord mais réponds une dernière fois à une question, dit-il.

-Bien je t'écoute.

-Tu me trompes ?

Hey! Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Comme on est un pu sadique on a laissé un PETIT suspens...? Petite dédicace à notre amie elyne qui attendait ce chapitre avec impatience❤? Merci beaucoup pour toutes ces vues et ces commentaires ! Ça nous fait vraiment plaisir quand l'on voit ça. N'hésitez pas à à continuer à donner votre avis en commentaires ça fait toujours plaisir ! Maintenant passons aux choses moins drôles. À partir maintenant, on va faire une pause d'un mois sur notre Dramione. Nous avons posté tous les chapitres que nous avions en réserve. Ce n'est pas l'inspiration qui nous manque, au contraire. Seulement, on manque de plus en plus de temps. Sans trop raconter notre vie, on a chacune une certification à passer et un brevet blanc à réviser. De plus, deux d'entre nous vont se retrouver en Allemagne au mois de mars. Donc, le mois qui arrive va être énormément chargé. Sincèrement désolées pour tous ceux qui attendaient avec impatience la suite. On ne sait pas trop si les posts en avril seront réguliers. Tout va s'enchaîner et donc plus vraiment le temps d'écrire. Ce dont on est sûre est que il n'y aura rien de posté jusqu'au début du mois d'avril où les posts seront plus aléatoires qu'avant. Encore sincèrement désolées.


End file.
